Iron Helm
.]] Iron Helm , also known as Iron, is a recurring helmet in the series. It is often a low-ranked helmet that provides low defense boosts. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV Iron Helm is the weakest helmet, providing 3 Defense and -10 Evasion. It is initially equipped on Kain, and additional others can be bought for 150 gil at Agart. It can be equipped by Cecil, Kain, and Cid. In the 3D remakes, it no longer carries the -10 Evasion penalty. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Iron Helm is a low-ranked helmet, now providing 5 Defense, 1 Magic Defense, and -10% Evasion. It can be bought for 800 gil at Damcyan, Kaipo, Dwarven Castle, Mist, and Baron (Ceodore's Tale). It can be equipped by Cecil, Kain, Cid, Ceodore, Luca, and Golbez. Final Fantasy V Iron Helm is a low-ranked helmet that provides 4 Defense, 2 Magic Defense, and 4 Weight. It can be bought for 350 gil at Walse or stolen from Iron Giant. Final Fantasy VI Iron Helm is the weakest helmet, providing 18 Defense and 12 Magic Defense. It can be bought for 1,000 gil at Mobliz, Nikeah, Narshe, and Kohlingen, or stolen from Heavy Armor. It can be equipped by Terra, Locke, Edgar, Cyan, Gau, Celes, and Setzer. Final Fantasy IX Iron Helm is a low-ranked helmet that provides 7 Defense, +1 Spirit, and teaches Bright Eyes and Level Up. It can be bought for 450 gil at Lindblum (disc 1) and Summit Station, found at Dali, or stolen from Plant Brain. It can only be equipped by Steiner and Freya. Final Fantasy XII Iron Helm is a low-ranked helmet that requires the Heavy Armor 2 license, and provides 9 Magick Resist and +3 Strength. It can be bought for 1,400 gil at Rabanastre, Bhujerba, and Tomb of Raithwall, found at Ogir-Yensa Sandsea (Central Junction) and Nam-Yensa Sandsea (Augur Hill), or dropped from Skeleton (1% chance) or Skull Defender in the Lhusu Mines. In the ''Zodiac versions, it now can be bought for 1,250 gil at Rabanastre, Bhujerba, and [[Dreadnought Leviathan|Dreadnought Leviathan]], dropped from Skeleton (1% chance) or Skull Defender (1% chance) in the Lhusu Mines, or found at Dreadnought Leviathan (Starboard Section). It is also a treasure in Trial Mode Stage 25 (with Diamond Armlet). It can be equipped by the Uhlan, Knight, Time Battlemage, and Foebreaker. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Iron Helm is a low-ranked helmet that provides +30 HP. It can be bought for 1,000 gil at an Outfitter after meeting with Duke Larg in Chapter 1 or found as rare treasure at Lenalian Plateau. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Iron Helm is a low-ranked helmet that provides 5 Defense and 3 Magic Resistance. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Iron Helm is a low-ranked helmet that provides 5 Defense and 3 Resistance. It can be obtained from the Bazaar from the "Iron Armor E" set. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Iron Helm is a low-ranked helmet for the Yuke which provides 12 Defense. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Iron Helm is a low-ranked helmet that provides 12 Defense. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Iron Helm is a low-ranked helmet that provides 8 Defense and has one available slot for jewels. It can be equipped by all races. Final Fantasy Adventure Iron has an helmet icon before its name and provides 3 Defense. It is bought in Topple for 140 GP. Bravely Default Iron Helm is a low-ranked helmet that provides 4 P.DEF and 1 M.DEF. It can be bought for 200 pg at Ancheim. Final Fantasy Dimensions Iron Helm is a low-ranked helmet that provides 4 Defense and 2 Magic Defense. Dissidia Final Fantasy Iron Helm is a level 8 helmet that provides +41 Bravery and +1 Defense. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 1,280 gil. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Iron Helm is a level 1 helmet that provides +54 Bravery and +2 Defense. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 620 gil. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Iron Helm is a Helm obtained by buying it for 480 gil at Village of Kol and Grandport and by crafting it using 96 gil and x3 Iron Ores. It provides 10 DEF. War of the Visions: Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring The Iron Helm appears as a helmet within the Forsaken Dungeon. It provides 7 Armor Def, 8 Durability, and +1 Magic Def. Gallery Ironhelm.jpg|Artwork from ''Final Fantasy V. FFT Iron Helm.gif|''Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Iron Helm.PNG|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance'' and Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. RoF Iron Helm.png|''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. EoT Iron Helm.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. Ironhelmet (FFA).jpg|Artwork from ''Final Fantasy Adventure. DFFOO Iron Helm.png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. FFRK Iron Helm FFIV.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Iron Helm.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Ehrgeiz Iron Helm.png|Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring''. Category:Light helmets